Pukies
Pukies (also known as "Mwa Mwa penguin", "Bay bee", or "Bai Bai) is a cancerous being usually identified by their clamoring for a parent and doing a lot of drama. They aren't actually chicks, but fully grown penguins dubbed insane, via autism. The only known cures for Mwa Mwaism are Nummy Cakes, and also Cuppy Cakes. They are infamous for their lack of proper English and trying to "talk like babies in real life", which is not even close on how babies talks. Most Mwa Mwa Penguins are located in the Pet Shop, which conveniently doubles as an orphanage. Mwa Mwa penguins often "see" pets, such as a puppy, kitten, etc. They act like human babies and are usually curious. Mwa Mwa Penguins are also extremely vulnerable to minor things and are easily scared. Approach with caution. Most Mwa Mwa Penguins eventually obtain a parent... too bad for them. If they are taken to an igloo with furniture, they may knock it down or do other nasty things with it. For some reason,they are mostly seen at night. Soon after being "adopted" the penguin will usually leave them in some way, and return to the Pet Shop for more. Some Mwa Mwa Penguins will pretend to "grow up" and will change their clothes to normal clothing and speak proper English. They usually do this at a random time or moment. Obviously, if this happens they will no longer beg for a parent. They are dubbed Mentally insane by most, as they are fully grown and yet pretend to be chicks. Some penguins manage to knock some sense into them, and hurt them, kidnap them, scare them, and make them cry. Some even try to feed them to skuas, but skuas are known to eat meat, eating pookies alive. Adoption Since Mwa Mwa Penguins are incompetent and cannot take care of themselves, they feel the need to make their way to the local Pet Shop. There, they will try to get adopted by a Mother or a Father (known as mumu's or duh duh's). They will also try to get a brother or sister, and sometimes even a pet. They will do annoying things to draw attention from the Parents who are planning to adopt (see Techniques). When they are picked by an idiotic Mother or Father, they will grab hold to them and the Parent will carry them back to their Igloo. Oftentimes, the Parent will adopt many Mwa Mwa Penguins, only to dispose of them a short time later. When the Mwa Mwa gets back to the Igloo, they will be (somewhat) content; but not for long. The Mwa Mwa Penguin will cry, and pretend to act like a real chick, but ten times the amount of crying, whining, pooping, and ten times more spoiled. They grow unhappy easily, and will run away and return to the Pet Shop soon after they are adopted, where they will try to find a new family. In very rare cases, they will "grow up" (even though they already are), and dress up in normal clothes and speak in proper English. Unfortunately, most of the time they will revert to a Mwa Mwa Penguin once again and return to the Pet Shop. Many Mwa Mwas refuse to be adopted by anyone but a "rich" parent or are prejudiced about what gender their parent must be. Techniques Since Mwa Mwas are desperate to be adopted, they have mastered five primary forms of getting unsuspecting penguins to adopt them. The first and foremost is lying. They will often say things such as "is wittle miss cp", "sits in box that says BURN" (this also falls under the 'pity' category, and it often provokes penguins to actually burn them), or "just got out of hospital". Mwa Mwa Penguins are naturally compulsive liars, which is a side affect of their insanity. Combined with luring and competitions, this is the most common technique. The second method is repitition. If lying did not avail, then the Mwa Mwa would proceed to cry, whine, scream, complain, and lie some more. Constant cries of "pwick me", "wants a mu-mu", or "needs a rich mama/dada" annoy penguins to the verge of adopting them. This is probobly the most annoying method, but combined with pity it is the most effective. Unsuspecting penguins, going to the Pet Shop for Pet Food, will usually get distracted and forget what they are there for. Then, the Mwa Mwa Penguins will annoy them to the verge of adopting them. It is advised that Penguins with weak wills should steer clear of their local pet shop on busy evenings. The third method is pity. They will sit and cry and gripe and complain about how they've never known their Mother, or how they are useless. Their eyes well up with tears and they go to a corner or secluded place and weep crocodile tears. This usually results in someone coming up and asking them "What's wrong?" and they explain they've never been picked and then they will be adopted. Any "Tum Tum" Mwa Mwa Penguins should be immediately reported. Possibly the most common method is luring. The Mwa Mwa will dress up in 'cute' clothes and head on down to the Pet Shop. They will act 'cute' by talking in Chick-talk, doing clumsy things, and luring the Mothers in by using the flower emote. They usually will carry a stuffed bear or a toy. Though all Mwa Mwa Penguins try to dress 'cute', this method involves relying on their looks to get picked. They usually begin their words in capital letters and end almost all their sentences with exclamation points, and have slightly better grammar than other Mwa Mwa Penguins. Mwa Mwa Penguins using the luring technique say things like "Giggles Strawberry Bubbles of Dove!", "Floats In On Wittle Cloud!", "Looks Up With Rare Ice Blue Eyes!", or "Sits In Pink Basket Full Of Rare Flowers!". Another form is competitions. Contests such as Wittle Miss CP often give a prize of a Mother. Even if they don't win, they will often return to the Pet Shop and tell everyone they are Wittle Miss CP. This is also lying; many of the Mwa Mwas who say they are Wittle Miss CP actually aren't. They usually talk in all capital letters, act like "divas", pretend to be "models", and dance to draw attention to themselves. Most Mwa Mwas using this method are girls, and will only want a rich Mother. There are also other uncommon methods of calling up attention. The Mwa Mwa Penguin will live in a Forest, or wander around your local town, pretending to be lost. Someone will take pity on them and adopt them. Another way is called "Tum Tum". The Mwa Mwa Penguin will find a "Tum Tum Hospital", where they will pretend to be a Human baby being delivered. This is illegal in CP, and when I (TechnologyPookie) say illegal, I mean you'll get banned, usually for sexual acts/conversation(s). Slang and Translation * Mwa Mwa/Wammy/mommy/mwommy/mumu = Mother * Dah Dah/da da/duh duh/Doddy/Waddy = Father * Iggy/Igwoo = Igloo * Hwi/Wello/Wewo = Hi * Woo = You * Broder = Brother * Sissy/Sissa/Sista/Wista = Sister * Tank woo = Thank you * Booboo = Injury * Wuppy/uppy = Puppy * Wug/Wugz = Hug/Hugs * Hungwy = Hungry * Toesies = toes * Wittle = Little * Fwipper/Ipper/Wipper = Flipper * Meanie(bo beanie) = Mean Penguin * Uppy Uppy = Wanting to be picked up * Uppie = Puppie * Footsies = Feet * Pookie = Noun, it is usually what they call themselves. It can also be an Adjective, used to describe cuteness * Ploopy = Insult, meaning unknown * Waped/Grapped = raped, using sexual word on a kids game * Kwittycat = Kitty cat * Dippie = Diaper(usually) * Otay = okay * Wuv/wove/dove = love * Bai Bai/bay bee = baby * Awh Glee = Ugly Example I loves chocwates. Chocwates is yummy. I wove to sing songs and eat pwie. The True Side of the Pookies While not many knows about their TRUE FACE, Pookies are notorious to use extreme racist slurs, insulting the black community and mocking Asian people. One of their famous slurs is "nw*ggerz" and since they uses "w" and "z", they manage to escape being banned, totally unfair! They are known to use sexual roleplay, very lewd. Category:Penguins Category:Evil